Demon XYZ: Full Story
by CrimsonBlitz189
Summary: In the world of Aldoran, The Demon Android Nero Michaelis walks it's plains alone, but when he encounters a young woman by the name of Rosalinda Velasquez, his life is turned virtually upside down, he learns to care for her and protect her to no end. But he is hunted by his resurrected creator Dr. Demian, by sending out other Android, and who ever feels threatened by his power, Ner


Demon XYZ: The Nero Saga

On a snowy winter day, a "man" known as Nero Michaelis walked down the street and noticed a young woman walking by herself and seemed to recognize her from some time ago, Nero approached her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Oh... hi…" The woman replied.

"… You're alone…" Nero told her

"Yes, I am…" She told him

"Would you like company to your destination?" Nero asked

The woman blushed "Erm… yes thank you"

Nero and the woman began walking to her destination, that being her home.

"So what is your name?" The woman asked Nero

"I am Nero, Nero Michaelis" Nero answered

"Nero? That's a nice name, I'm Rosalinda Velasquez, it's nice to meet you" She replied with a smile

Nero starred at her confused for a few seconds

(Why is she not afraid of me like everyone else?) Nero thought to himself.

The two continued walking back to her house and eventually arrived there.

"Well, we're here, thank you for giving me company on my walk back" She said still smiling.

"It's fine" Nero replied.

Rosalinda paused for a moment "Erm… would you like some tea?" Rosalinda asked

Nero turned around and looked at her confused (The hell is tea?) He thought to himself "hmm… okay" Nero replied.

The two walked into the house, Rosalinda went to prepare the tea whilst Nero sat down on a couch, feeling confused as to why Rosalinda did not fear Nero like everyone else had done before.

(I probably shouldn't ask why, she might just have a thing for Demon Androids… if that's even a thing) Nero thought to himself.

Rosalinda walked in and handed Nero the tea, Nero stared for a few seconds

(The cup possesses a handle, so do I grab the handle or the cup? Wait my hands and arms are metal why am I even asking this?) Nero continued thinking to himself.

He took the cup from Rosalinda and she sat down closely next to him. Nero felt odd as she sat so close to him, he began drinking the coffee and eventually finished it 5 seconds later.

"Whoa… how the hell did you drink that so quickly? Didn't it burn your tongue at all?!" Rosalinda questioned.

"Erm… just a bit" Nero replied slightly hesitant.

"A bit? Damn you must have like a heat proof mouth" Rosalinda joked.

(To be honest that wouldn't surprise me if I did) Nero thought to himself as he tried chuckling at Rosalinda's Joke.

A Few minutes later a door was heard opening followed by a child talking to grown up man.

The two walked in and noticed Rosalinda and Nero sat on the couch.

"Who… the hell… is that?!" the man asked Rosalinda

Rosalinda lent over to Nero and whispered to him "This is my brother Anthony… he's a bit of an ass"

Nero nodded as a reply

"Well… who is this guy" Anthony analyzed Nero "Or should I say Freak!?" Anthony added.

Nero tightened his grip on the tea cup almost breaking it after Anthony said "Freak". Rosalinda placed her hand on Nero's Shoulder to attempt to make him calm down.

"Anthony, this is Nero, and it's not nice to be rude to a guest!" Rosalinda replied.

"What have I told you about bringing random people into the house? You don't do it!" Anthony told her.

Rosalinda sunk back into the couch feeling bad. Nero stood up and walked towards Anthony

"You are a disrespectful person, I don't see how you two are related" Nero told him.

"You! Shut up!" Anthony replied and hit Nero in his face. But Nero went unphased by the blow.

"What the… hell" Anthony questioned in fear.

Rosalinda watched what Nero did (I really hope he hits Anthony) Rosalinda thought. Nero read her mind due to his Android intelligence enabling him to access the minds of individuals and read their thoughts, He Punched Anthony in his stomach throwing him back against the wall; Anthony was winded and fell to the floor unconscious. Nero looked at the wall indent he made with Anthony. He stared at it for a while as did Rosalinda.

"You know considering how annoying and aggravating Anthony's been… I am perfectly okay with this" Rosalinda told Nero.

Nero was frozen for a few seconds; the thrill from punching Anthony into the wall began awakening something deep within him. Nero smiled and turned around and sat back on the couch.

"I'm assuming you enjoyed that Nero?" Rosalinda asked

"Yes" Nero replied

Rosalinda laughed, the day passed them by rather quickly, it had turned to eleven PM and the y hadn't noticed yet. The two talked about themselves. Nero decided he would lie about some parts of himself, such as stating that he was human, but Rosalinda saw through that due to his black and white eyes.

"Nero. I can tell you aren't human, your eyes are completely different from a regular human's eyes" Rosalinda told him

Nero decided to give up lying about himself

"Fine, the truth is I'm a demon that was mercilessly tortured by a twisted doctor who later turned me into and Android, as soon as I awoke I punched a hole through his chest ripped out his heart and squashed it with my fist, so yes I'm not human" Nero explained.

Rosalinda stared at Nero in shock after what he said.

"A… Demon… Android?!" Rosalinda questioned with slight fear.

"Yes, and I'll understand if you want me to leave" Nero replied

Rosalinda lost her fear "No… no I want you to stay" She lent in and hugged Nero. Nero froze as she hugged him, he had no idea what to do, as this was the first time anyone showed affection towards him, Nero eventually unfroze and Rosalinda was still hugging him, he turned towards her and hugged her back.

"Th- thank you Rosalinda" Nero told her

Rosalinda was blushing after Nero hugged her back.

"Well that's something to talk about, first time being hugged by a Demon Android, you don't get that every day" She said whilst laughing and slightly embarrassed.

Nero smiled at Rosalinda… (Hmm... I think I'm beginning to like this human) Nero thought to himself.

Rosalinda looked at the clock. "Oh... it's already 11pm" Rosalinda giggled

"I suppose I should take my leave then" Nero said as he walked to the front door

"No! Erm... what I meant to say was would you like to stay the night?" Rosalinda asked as she grabbed Nero's hand.

Nero seemed surprised as she wanted him to stay.

"We have a guest room I can go prepare it for you..." Rosalinda Explained.

"I will... accept your offer" Nero replied

"Awesome, I'll go set it up for you" Rosalinda told him

A few minutes later Rosalinda returned and escorted Nero to the guest room.

"Here it is... sweet dreams Nero, good night" Rosalinda told him

"You... too... goodnight..." Nero replied confused

Rosalinda walked off to her room and slept, but as Nero was a demon he did not have the Luxury of sleeping, he could never dream...

The night past by to 7am, Rosalinda walked down stairs and noticed Nero was still awake.

"Oh looks like you woke up before me... or did you not sleep?" Rosalinda asked.

"I'm a demon... I don't sleep" Nero replied

"Oh... that sounds sad..." Rosalinda told him

"I... What?" Nero asked confused

"Not being able to sleep... dream... It just seems sad is all..." Rosalinda explained

"It's not, sleep is an apprehension, I do not require it, and so I will choose not to experience it" Nero described

"Oh... I'm sorry Nero" Rosalinda replied sullenly

Nero looked over at Rosalinda "It's fine..." Nero told her

Rosalinda smiled "Would you like some breakfast? Or do demons not eat either?" Rosalinda asked.

"I don't feel the need to eat anything" Nero replied. But his stomach began growling "But that was 3 seconds ago... got any pizza?" Nero asked.

"Pizza? At 7am?" Rosalinda asked confused.

"Yes..." Nero replied

"Pizza isn't really something you'd have for breakfast but I'll cook one for you" Rosalinda told him

"Thank you" Nero replied.

"It's fine you're my guest" Rosalinda explained smiling

Nero went and sat down on the couch and waited for his Pizza

A few minutes later Rosalinda walked in with Nero's Pizza

"Here you go hu- Nero" Rosalinda said as she handed Nero the pizza

Nero stared for a while "Thanks" Nero said as he took the pizza and ate it.

Nero began living with Rosalinda as he enjoyed being there and Rosalinda enjoyed his company. Days turned into Weeks and weeks turned into months.

 **Nero Saga - The End**

Nero and Rosalinda went shopping at the mall people were staring at Nero due to his white hair metallic hands and his black and white eyes.

"Why are people just staring at me? It's unnerving" Nero told Rosalinda

"How do you know they're staring at you and not me?" Rosalinda said jokingly

"You're not exactly the demon Android here Rosa" Nero replied

"Shush, People might get freaked out if they here that" Rosalinda explained

The two continued walking through the mall and people continued staring at Nero; an explosion was heard from the upper level of the mall a Robot like Swordsman walked out from the flaming shopping department.

"Target... Not located" the Mysterious robot said as he continued searching

"What was that?" Rosalinda asked.

"It sounded like an explosion" Nero replied

"Is it a terrorist attack?!" Rosalinda asked worryingly

"I have no idea what that is but it doesn't sound good" Nero told her

"What should we do Nero?" Rosalinda continued asking.

"Rosalinda either hide somewhere or get out of this area, I'll handle it" Nero explained.

"O-okay" Rosalinda replied.

Rosalinda escaped into the parking lot of the mall; she saw a cloud of black smoke rising from the mall's roof top. Nero walked around searching for who began the explosion. The mysterious robot saw Nero.

"Target... Identified" The Robot said.

It leaped down and swung it's blade at Nero. Nero sensed the attack and pushed the blade to the side and kicked the robot in the face.

"Who... the hell... are you?" Nero asked

"I am Black Star a creation of Dr. Demian, Programmed to eliminate you, Nero Michaelis" Black Star explained

"You're kidding? He's alive?" Nero replied angrily

"Yes, Dr. Demian is alive, even after you ripped out his heart" Black Star replied.

"How the hell did he survive?" Nero asked.

"He was constructed into an Android... Like you" Black Star explained

"HE IS NOTHING LIKE ME!" Nero shouted.

"Enough talk, I will not end you... Battle mode engaged" Black star replied.

Blackstar charged at Nero mercilessly but he avoided all of his attacks and charged his fist into Blackstar's face and kicked him into a wall. Nero taunted him by flicking his fingers backwards towards himself. Blackstar saw this and became covered in a red aura.

He rushed in at Nero attacking faster and more ferociously than before, Nero was struck multiple times and was being beaten down heavily by black star.

"My mission is to eliminate you and now it will be carried out" Black star told him as he stabbed Nero through the chest.

Blackstar withdrew his blade and sheathed it.

"Mission... Complete" Blackstar said.

Nero lay there in a pool of his own blood. Black Star walked away. Outside the skies began to darken and thunder clapped in the skies whilst Lightning struck down into the mall.

Nero began arising from the pool of blood

"It's... Not... OVER!" Nero said in a demonic voice

A purple aura began developing around Nero his shirt and jacket ripped off his wounds healed, his eyes became his hair grew in length, his chin became pointed along with small indents going from the corners of his chin to his ears along his Jaw, his teeth became incredibly sharp his pupils transform from white to red, his Metals arms were replaced with two demon arms, Nero had been awoken.

"Hey. Blackstar. This battle isn't over yet"

Nero rushed in at Black star, Black star withdrew his blade and swung at Nero, But Nero grabbed the blade and crushed it in his hand, Black star was shocked by this and Nero punched him to the other side of the mall, but Nero threw out his arm and grabbed Black star by his leg bringing him back to him and slammed him into the ground then lifted him back up and bit into his neck, he spat him out, Black star was disorientated, Nero blinked behind him and punched both his arms through Black star.

"Fatal Error, Fatel Error, FATAL ERROR!" Black Star cried out as Nero ripped him in two pieces, and continued tearing him apart whilst laughing demonically.

Nero's Demon form began wearing off, his appearance returned to normal but his jacket and shirt did not return, he fell to the floor unconscious. Rosalinda walked back into the mall to try and find Nero.

"Nero? NERO!" Rosalinda called out. She received no response and continued looking, she saw Nero Unconscious next to the shredded apart body of Blackstar.

"Nero did that?" Rosalinda asked worryingly, she picked up Nero and walked back to their car with him over her shoulder, People starred at the unconscious Nero. Whilst shouting things like "What is that thing?" "Is it even human?" "It looks like some monster, a demon" "why is she carrying that abomination?" Rosalinda tried ignoring them but they did get to her slightly causing her to cry a small bit, she placed Nero in the back of the car and drove away, when they returned home she turned around and looked at Nero, and told him whilst he was unconscious "You are no monster Nero..."

Later that night Nero was still unconscious, a News report came on the TV about the Mall attack

"What was thought to be a terrorist attack at a local mall happened today but was stopped by someone who the public don't think is human, she was seen walking out of the mall with the what people are referring to as an "Abomination" on her shoulder unconscious, people walked back in and saw the destruction that had been caused to the mall area. The police later confirmed that due to the mass destruction and body parts of a what looks to be robot scattered on the floor that this thing is hostile and dangerous, that's all for now. Now to Carl for the weather" The reporter explained.

"He is not hostile of dangerous!" Rosalinda yelled.

Nero eventually awoke and walked down stairs but fell through the door as he was still slightly disorientated.

"Nero!" Rosalinda called out, she ran over to him and lifted him up onto the couch "Nero you should've stayed in bed until you had fully recovered" Rosalinda explained to him as she placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm... fine... Rosa" Nero replied.

"No you're not Nero, you need to rest some more, c'mon I'll join you" Rosalinda offered

Rosalinda walked up the stairs whilst supporting Nero; she led him to her bed and laid him down.

"Just stay here okay? I'll be beside you all night Nero" Rosalinda explained

"Okay..." Nero replied.

Rosalinda lay down next to Nero and held him closely so he didn't leave, Nero eventually fell unconscious again and Rosalinda fell asleep next to him.

The news broadcast of Nero's fight against Black star was shown again around midnight all around the city, a woman atop a roof top noticed it.

"It's him... The Demon... Nero..." The mystery woman told herself

 **Black Star Saga - The End**

A couple weeks after the attack of Black Star, Nero had fully recovered and arose from the bed in the dead of night.

"Eugh... what day is it, wait where am I?" Nero asked

He turned his head to the left and saw Rosalinda sleeping next to him.

"I'm in... Rosalinda's bed… I sure hope she didn't do anything to me whilst I was unconscious" Nero told himself whilst glaring at the sleeping Rosalinda.

He lay back down and waited for morning. Hours past and it reached 10am. Rosalinda awoke and noticed Nero had become conscious again.

"Oh good to see you've finally regain consciousness" Rosalinda told him as she hugged him.

Nero stayed in his neutral mood.

"Why do you hug me?" Nero asked

Rosalinda froze for a moment; she had no idea how to reply

"Well...?" Nero asked

"Erm... I... enjoy hugging" Rosalinda replied with a stuttering tone.

Nero was able to see through what Rosalinda said.

"You'll have to come up with something more elaborate excuse than that Rosa" Nero told her.

Rosalinda blushed and froze up again

"Oh fine... I like you okay" Rosalinda explained.

Nero moved slightly to his right in a slight shock from what she said.

"That's a better excuse I suppose, I've been a lone wolf for years now, that's the first time I've been told I'm liked" Nero explained.

"Hey, do you want to go out again... to a restaurant maybe?" Rosalinda asked

"As long as there are no murderous Android swordsmen involved, okay" Nero replied.

"Well let's hope not" Rosalinda replied whilst laughing. "I'll go get ready you should too Nero"

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" Nero asked.

"You've been wearing them for over two weeks... don't you want a change of clothes?" Rosalinda asked

"Now that I think about it, I have never changed my clothes" Nero replied.

"Wh - what?!" Rosalinda replied with slight shock

"Rosa... I've been wandering around this country for 60 years, without a job, how the hell would I be able to afford clothes?" Nero asked

"Steal them?" Rosalinda suggested.

"Isn't that illegal?" Nero asked.

"Yes" Rosalinda replied

"Then why suggest it?" Nero continued asking

"You're a demon... aren't you kinda invincible and all that?" Rosalinda asked.

"No..." Nero told her

"Oh... I thought you would be... right I'll go get changed... you should to" Rosalinda replied as she patted him on the shoulder.

The two changed into different clothing and headed out off to the restaurant.

Whilst in the car, Nero noticed that Essie was nowhere to be seen within the house hold

"Rosa... where was Essie in the house?" Nero asked

"She was... taken away... to a different place" Rosalinda replied

"Taken away? What happened" Nero asked

"The police came to the house a weak after the attack on the mall, they somehow knew you were there, and to "protect" Essie they took her away, in case you harmed her" Rosalinda explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry Rosa..." Nero replied.

"It's fine Nero, it wasn't your fault, it's whoever reported your where abouts to the police who is to blame" Rosalinda explained to Nero

The two remained silent until they reached the restaurant. But the mystery woman was following their car to the restaurant

"I know you're in there... Nero" The mystery woman said whilst looking at the car

After they reached the restaurant they exited the car and the mystery woman landed on top of the car.

"Who the hell are you?" Nero asked.

"I am Amy, Amy Jackson, an Android from 1000 years in the future, I've been sent here with the task of destroying you... Nero" Amy explained.

"Everyone's out to kill you lately, huh Nero" Rosalinda told him.

"Apparently… Rosa, you go into the restaurant, if you're asked to order make sure it's a pizza, spicy" Nero explained.

Amy glared at Nero, slightly embarrassed after what he told Rosalinda.

"Tch. you won't get the chance to eat it demon!" Amy yelled.

"You may want to go in now Rosa" Nero told her.

"Kay" Rosalinda replied as she ran into the restaurant.

"You truly are a fool Nero, I expected more from you" Amy told him.

"And you're truly a fool if you think I give a fuck about your opinion" Nero replied

Amy charged at Nero trying to attack him but failed and was knocked back by a flick of Nero's wrist.

"Bastard!" Amy yelled at Nero as she rushed in at him again.

Nero continued avoiding her attacks and delivering counter blows. Amy floated in the air glaring at Nero whilst exhaling heavily.

"CURSE YOU!" Amy yelled. "Too hell with it" Amy struck out her arm in front of her and her forearm converted into a canon "Flash bang" Amy announced as a massive beam of energy launched from the canon.

"If that hits the surface, it may do some major damage" Nero said as the beam traveled towards him.

He leaped in front of it and grabbed the beam with his hands.

"What?" Amy yelled. She added more power into the beam, driving Nero back towards the ground

"Dammit, this isn't good" Nero told himself.

The ominous Purple aura began emitting from Nero again. His power started rising, he pushed back against the beam his shirt ripped off and he assumed his demon form. Nero punched the beam sending it back at Amy. Knocking her out of the air and towards the ground, Nero walked towards Amy whilst staring her down.

"This was a very bad idea" Amy told herself.

She got up off the ground and looked at Nero in terror. Amy held out her hand towards Nero

"Flare!" Amy yelled as a blinding light emitted from her hand, Nero was blinded by the light and Amy flew away. Nero reverted back to his Restrained Demon Form.

"Tch. Coward..." Nero said. he looked down at his torso "Why has the shirt always got to rip off?" Nero asked. "It's a good thing I have a spare shirt in the car" Nero re assured himself.

He walked to the car and grabbed the spare shirt, put it on, and walked into the restaurant and sat down with Rosalinda

"Your shirt's changed, why's that?" Rosalinda asked

"Erm... it ripped" Nero replied

"That Bitch!" Rosalinda told him

Nero laughed and ate his pizza whilst Rosalinda ate her taco's

Amy landed on a cliff side and lead against a rock.

"What... the hell was that?" Amy asked. "That form... the face... the aura... that's going to haunt me forever... I can't face him again..." Amy told herself out of her fear of Nero.

She held her bleeding arm and collapsed unconscious on the floor

 **The Amy Saga - The End**

Far out in the cold reaches of space, a comet flying through the empty void with an alien being known as Altros along with his three henchmen. Altros did not have names for them he merely referred to them as numbers, one, two, and three

"Master Altros, there has been a large power disturbance" No. 1 told Altros

"A Power disturbance? What is its source and which planet is it on?" Altros replied

"It's located on a planet known as earth... sir" No.1 told him

"And what of the source?" Altros asked again

"Our radars detected that it came from a... a demon sir" No.1 Explained

"A demon? On earth? You must be joking" Altros told no.1

"No sir, I'm serious" No.1 replied as he showed Altros the radar scanning's

"Hmm... what would a demon be doing on Earth? No matter we shall head down there and deal with it... Rally the other 99,997 soldiers" Altros commanded

"We're taking the whole army sir?" No.2 asked

"A demon on the dame power level as I... we'll need all the power we can get" Altros explained.

"Hmm... I suppose your right" No.2 replied

"Don't question my judgment again No.2! I can easily kill you and your loss would mean nothing!" Altros told No.2

No.2 gulped and back away "Y-yes sir" No.2 replied.

Altros and his henchmen boarded their ship and rallied up Altros' remaining army.

"Now... Earth" Altros told the army.

Meanwhile down on Earth Nero and Rosalinda were walking by a cliff side beach, Nero detected the presence of Altros' army.

"Rosa... I need you to run somewhere safe!" Nero instructed her

"What? Why? What's wrong Nero?" Rosalinda asked worryingly

"There's something approaching the planet... something dangerous, find somewhere to hide or get as far away from here as possible" Nero replied

"Nero I'm tired of always running away from the fights, I at least want to watch what happens" Rosalinda told him.

Nero gritted his teeth "I'm only telling you to do it so you won't end up hurt, but if you insist feel free to stick around" Nero replied.

"Thanks, erm I'll watch from behind that rock over there, okay?" Rosalinda told him

"Alright, go this new threat should be landing soon" Nero replied

Rosalinda ran over to the rock and hid but observed what was happening. Altros' ship landed on top of the cliff where Rosalinda and Nero were. The 100,000 soldiers of Altros' army flooded out and the shear amount blocked out the sun, Altros arose from the ship and looked at Nero

"So you're the one who is a threat to my power huh?" Altros asked

"I don't know who you are, or what your business with me is, but if you're looking for a fight then feel free" Nero replied

"You don't know me? ME? Altros the fear of the universe and beyond!" Altros explained

"No bells ringing" Nero taunted

"Grr. Grr. GRRR. How dare you speak like that to me! Soldiers! Destroy him now!" Altros commanded

All 100,000 Soldiers charged Nero. Nero sensed their level of power.

"They may be weak individually, but all together... they're still weak" Nero told himself

Nero leaped in at the army

"Just in case my judgements are wrong! HAH" Nero told himself as he transformed into his demon form.

"So that's what his demon form looks like?" Rosalinda said as she observed Nero's transformation

Nero beat down the army single handedly not showing any mercy to them at all. Amy drop in from the sky to see there were only 1,000 soldiers left

"Well looks like I was 99,000 soldiers late" Amy told herself

She turned around and saw Rosalinda watching from behind the rock, she ran behind and joined her.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" Rosalinda asked

"I came here to help your boyfriend, but it seems he's already beaten down most of this army" Amy explained

"Erm... okay... weren't you trying to kill him a month ago?" Rosalinda asked

"I realized he's way out of my league. So I decided I'd help him in fights he may not win" Amy explained

"Makes sense... kinda" Rosalinda told her

"Indeed" Amy replied

Nero finished off the remaining soldiers and then turned to glare at Altros. Altros was partially afraid of Nero

"Just what in the hell are you?" Altros asked

"I... am Nero a Demon Android" Nero replied coldly

"I didn't think I'd have to take on my ultimate form to take you on, but oh fine whatever let's get this over with" Altros explained

Altros began increasing his power his eyes turned completely red, his armor went from a dark silver to a pitch Black color, his skin turned from blue to Purple his pants remained the same, and his lower face was covered by a face mask .

"So do you think you can defeat me now? Nero?" Altros asked him

"Tch. You might actually be a challenge, if I hadn't have the ability to ascend past the limitations of this form" Nero explained

"WH-what?" Altros said in shock

Nero started channeling his energy of his demon form, the clouds turned black and lightning struck down from the sky, the earth began shaking and cracking beneath their feet.

"He's does this whilst looking so... peaceful" Rosalinda said

Nero closed his eyes and his power began rising higher, Altros stood back in fear.

"No, No this cannot be happening!" Altros yelled

He fired an energy shot at Nero but it was deflected away by Nero's energy. Nero started to become covered in a black energy; he raised his arms above his head and let out a fearsome yell, knocking back Altros. Nero had ascended past his limitations. He opened his eyes and look at Altros dead in the face.

"GAH! I will not back down to you" Altros said as he charged in at Nero

Nero vanished faster than the eye could see and kicked Altros into the ground Nero grabbed him by the leg and started flinging him around like a rag doll, and then started crushing his head into the ground. Altros managed to knock Nero off of him and began punching Nero in the face repeatedly, but Nero was able to take all the hits without changing his facial expression or flinching.

"I'm ending this... goodbye" Nero told Altros

"Wh- what?!" Altros replied

Nero placed his hand on Altros' face a clenched it tightly

"Let go of me you bastard" Altros yelled in a muffled voice

"I think he said "End my life quickly" Nero" Rosalinda yelled

Nero smiled and shot out an energy blast from the hand gripping Altros' face killing him almost instantly. Nero reverted back to his Restrained Demon form.

"Nice work Nero" Rosalinda told him

"Indeed, you've grown stronger" Amy told Nero

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nero asked Amy

"I did come to help with that army but it seems you defeated them effortlessly" Amy replied

"At least you've realized you don't stand a chance to beat me" Nero told Amy

"Indeed, I am unable to defeat you, you're leagues ahead of me Nero" Amy explained

"I know I am, but you're still powerful yourself" Nero replied

"Hmph... I don't need pleasantries, I'm leaving" Amy told them as she flew away

"Well she sure is something" Rosalinda told Nero

"Yep" Nero replied

"Erm... what were we doing again? Before that alien thing showed up" Rosalinda asked

"I don't know myself to be honest... I forgot" Nero replied

"Want to go back home?" Rosalinda asked Nero

"Is there Pizza there?" Nero asked

"Yes... ever since you started living there Pizza's been a thing I've always had to buy" Rosalinda explained

"Home it is" Nero replied

Rosalinda laughed and the two walked back home

 **Altros Saga - The End**

Deep down inside the laboratory of Dr. Demian

"Dammit, Dammit, DAMMMIT! Why do my creations always fail to kill that Bastard Nero!? First Black Star gets torn apart and Amy runs away like a coward... Looks like I have no choice! I'll have to face him myself" Dr. Demian yelled.

He walked over to a table and grabbed two Fusion cores and inserted them into his chest. He began bulking up in power and muscle.

"Yes, I can feel my power rising, as if it's overflowing even, Now, I shall kill that bastard Nero! Hahahahaha!" Dr. Demian Laughed

Dr. Demian began erupting with power, until it began overflowing and exploded violently around the laboratory.

"Forget everything, I am becoming more powerful by the second, HE will not be able to stand up to me like he did the others" Dr. Demian called out as he transformed

His body eventually exerted the excess energy and blew up the whole laboratory leaving a crater where it once was. Once the smoke clear from the explosion, The Fusion born Dr. Demian emerge, his hair had spiked up and gone from white to black, his eyes turned completely white, his skin was red with steel plating around it, his shirt had been torn of and his pants were still able to just fit around him.

"Now, that bastard will know what true fear is!" Dr. Demian yelled

"But Dr. Demian... Not a great name for such an android like myself, I shall now be known as... Andromeda" The renamed Dr. Demian said

"Now, where is that bastard?" Andromeda said to himself

He scanned for Nero's energy; He located him at a beach

"A beach? Hmm... An odd place for an Android to be, what have you been up to Nero?" Andromeda asked.

He flew off at a high speed towards the energy signal of Nero.

Meanwhile at the beach, Nero and Rosalinda were enjoying themselves on the warm summer's day

"It's nice out here when it's sunny, don't you think Nero?" Rosalinda asked

"I suppose... this is the first time I've been to a- Tch. What is that monstrous power?" Nero asked.

"Trouble seems to follow you like a lost puppy Nero" Rosalinda joked

"Rosa I'm serious this time get out of here! Now! No if ands or buts about it get somewhere safe" Nero instructed Rosa

"O-okay..." Rosalinda replied.

Amy flew down from the sky and landed where Rosalinda and Nero were

"Hey, you feel that too don't you?" Amy asked

"That monstrous energy approaching quickly?" Nero replied

"Yes, should I get Rosalinda away from here?" Amy asked

"Yes, get her somewhere safe" Nero told Amy

"Rodger that" Amy replied

"Nero... stay safe" Rosalinda told him

"No promises" Nero replied

Rosalinda remained silent and Amy picked up Rosalinda and flew away from the beach, a few seconds after Andromeda landed on the beach shaking the ground

"Oh how cute... Nero... you've gotten soft... You're a disgrace" Andromeda told him

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know who I am?" Nero asked

"I am Andromeda... or as you would know me as... Dr. Demian" Andromeda Explained

"How the hell are you still alive? I ripped out your heart, or was there not one there to begin with?" Nero yelled

"Oh I think that hurt the wee doctor's feelings a bit" Andromeda taunted

"Tch. Answer my question Snake!" Nero demanded

"I was turned into an android, by my own other androids" Andromeda explained

"Hmph some kind of Fail-safe I assume?" Nero asked

"Precisely, Now I'm going to end you like you did me" Andromeda told Nero

He rushed in at Nero and punched him in the stomach. Nero was winded from the punch Andromeda then grabbed him by his head and drove it into the ground and flew at high speeds along the ground dragging Nero.

"Gah, this isn't good" Nero told himself

Andromeda flew up into the sky and performed a pile driver into the ground, He grabbed Nero by his leg and slammed him into the ground repeatedly and proceeded to throw him across the beach. Nero could hardly move he was gasping for air and his arms and legs were shaking. His vision was becoming blurry

"What... the hell is this guy?" Nero asked

"Your worst nightmare" Andromeda replied tauntingly

"C'mon get up I want to beat you up some more before I torture you!" Andromeda told him.

"Nero!" Amy yelled

She flew down and healed Nero of his wounds

"Amy you traitor!" Andromeda yelled

"I don't work for you!" Amy told Andromeda "Nero may be a good time to utilize that demon form of yours" Amy told Nero

She fled back to where Rosalinda was hiding

Nero transformed into his Demon Form.

"Now this might be a fair fight" Nero told him

"Hardly, I am still stronger than you maggot" Andromeda replied

The two started trading blows at each other Nero was able to sustain more hits than before, but Andromeda was still stronger.

"Damn it, just what the hell happened to you?!" Nero asked

"Push-ups, sit up, and plenty of juice" Andromeda taunted

Andromeda grabbed Nero's Arm and began punching him repeatedly. He then went for a blow in the face disorientating him.

"Now down to the ground like the dirt you are!" Andromeda yelled as he let go of Nero's arm and kicked his worn body to the floor.

"It's... no... Use... I can't beat him" Nero told himself

"No! NERO!" Rosalinda yelled as she ran out towards Nero

"Rosalinda!" Amy yelled

"What? N-No! Rosa, get away!" Nero yelled

"Back off you useless, worthless, Human" Andromeda yelled as he fired an energy blast at Rosalinda.

"NO! ROSALINDA!" Nero yelled

The blast hit her and threw Rosalinda 20 feet from where she was, Nero looked at her lifeless body on the floor.

"Ro...sa..." Nero said as he shed a tear.

The clouds became a dark red, black lightning struck down from the skies. Nero began rising from his feet in front of Andromeda.

"How... Dare you... YOU BASTARD!" Nero yelled

A blood red beam shot up into the sky from Nero, Andromeda was thrown back and Amy watched her fear returned. Nero was transforming into his Demon form but from the sheer rage and pain he felt from seeing Rosalinda being killed, changed into something more terrifying, his hair remained the same length and his chin remained pointed along with small indents going from the corners of his chin to his ears along his Jaw, and his teeth still remained sharp , but his eyes became pitch white and he became covered in red lines going around his body like veins. And his demon arms became the bionically enhanced and Demon arms combined, making their power catastrophic.

"You...Will... Know... True Terror!" Nero told Andromeda demonically

The Dark red clouds and black lightning remained.

Amy held Rosalinda's lifeless body, and looked at Nero

"Do it Nero, Do it for her" Amy whispered to him.

"Oh so just because you're all angry now you think you can beat me?" Andromeda asked

"I'm sending you back to hell, and this time don't come back" Nero told him

Nero rushed in front of Andromeda at an incredible speed faster than Andromeda could detect, Nero kicked him in the face staggering Andromeda, and started throwing out a relentless combo of punches to Andromeda's upper body.

"I'll grind you to dust!" Nero Yelled

Nero continued Brining down hell on Andromeda he, grabbed his arms and ripped them off and let out a bloodcurdling screech, Nero bit into Andromeda's Neck and began tearing away at it he grabbed Andromeda by his legs and threw him into the air. He raised his hands in front of him and fired a massive energy blast at Andromeda's body.

Andromeda's head lay on the floor.

"Damn you. DAMN YOU!" Andromeda's head yelled

Nero Laughed and crushed his head under his boot. The Dark red clouds dissipated and Nero reverted back to his restrained demon form. He ran over to Rosalinda and Amy.

"Nero... I'm sorry... she's gone..." Amy told him

Nero clenched his fists.

"There's only one way I can safe her now, Amy move out of the way" Nero told her.

Amy moved away, Nero stood over Rosalinda's body; he cut his leg and drew blood from it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amy asked.

Nero began infusing his demon blood into Rosalinda.

"I'm sorry it's the only way I can safe you now Rosa" Nero apologized.

A light shined from underneath the two, the demon blood began infusing into her

"Shin! Demonica! HAH!" Nero yelled

Rosalinda opened her eyes; her eyes had changed from a crystal blue color, to a deep blood red.

"N-Nero...?" Rosalinda asked

Nero went down to her level and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, this was the only way I could make sure you were safe" Nero explained

"It's fine Nero, Thank you" Rosalinda replied as she hugged him back

Amy flew off and Nero and the now Demon Rosalinda walked back to their home

 **Vengeance Saga - The End**

"Master Sage... did you feel that energy?" An Angel asked Sage

"Yes, I did, how could one demon possess that much strength?" Sage questioned

"I am unsure... it does pose a threat to..." The angel replied

"To the Universe yes, if a... Demon God was to be born again; the whole universe would become a literal hell!" Sage explained

"What are you going to do about it?" The Angel asked

"I... will exterminate him" Sage replied.

Sage arose from his throne, "it's been years since a threat like this has appeared, I will relish in every second of this battle" Sage explained

Sage floated two feet of the floor and vanished down to earth.

Meanwhile Nero and Rosalinda were walking through the park together

"Hey Nero... there's something I want to tell you..." Rosalinda told Nero

"What is it?" Nero asked

"Well, I... erm" Rosalinda said, but sage interrupted by firing a bolt of energy at them.

Nero deflected the bolt.

"Where did that come from?" Nero asked

"You must be the Demon..." Sage asked Nero

"Yes, I'm a demon... what of it?" Nero replied

Sage flew in front of Nero and hit him in the stomach, Nero remained sturdy.

"Rosa... you may want to get some distance away from here" Nero told Rosalinda

"Okay... Nero" Rosalinda replied

"Hmm?" Nero looked at Rosalinda

"Stay alive" Rosalinda told Nero

"I will" Nero responded

Rosalinda smiled and ran a further distance from the fight

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Sage told Nero

Sage threw out a flurry of punches all to be blocked by Nero. Nero Transformed into his demon form and began throwing punches back at him mercilessly, he then kicked him halfway across the park.

"You are the Demon" Sage yelled

"Tch" Nero responded

Sage began exerting more of his power becoming slightly stronger and faster than Nero, Nero transformed into his Ascended Demon form to try and cope.

"It's no use, I'm only at 40% of my power" Sage told Nero

Nero growled and went at 100% power and punched Sage in the center of his face. This sent him crashing into walls and buildings.

"Impressive, I guess it's time to bring out my true power!" Sage told him

Sage began charging up his energy his robes ripped off; his body became consumed in a shining bright light. Sage had ascended into his god form. He was pure light, nothing but a shining figure of a man.

"I will eradicate you Demon" Sage said with an echoing voice

Sage blinked behind Nero and started punching him relentlessly.

"That's just fighting dirty!" Nero yelled

"I'm a god I don't care" Sage replied

He grabbed Nero by his head and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. And lifted him up

"Do you surrender?" Sage Asked Nero

"Never!" Nero responded

"Wrong answer" Sage told him

He threw him into the air and began throwing energy blasts at Nero wounding him greatly, Nero's body started falling. Sage flew up and grabbed him by his right leg.

"You're a fool to dare challenge me" Sage told Nero

Sage raised Nero's body above his head and threw him down into the earth shattering the ground and burying Nero under rubble, the shockwave of Nero's impact destroyed the park and the surrounding City. Amy flew down and stopped Rosalinda from being blasted away.

"I'm not sure whether I should say you were fashionably late or just on time" Rosalinda told Amy

"Let's say both" Amy replied

Nero lay almost lifeless at the bottom of a hole buried by rocks. Sage began charging an Energy sphere the size of the planet.

"He's... going to drop that thing on the earth?!" Amy yelled.

"I cannot ensure that a simple throw through the earth like that killed him, to make sure I shall wipe out this entire planet!" Sage explained.

"You Bastard!" Rosalinda yelled

"I am a god, I do as I please" Sage replied

Nero's eyes began closing. Then He heard Rosalinda cry out "NERO!" His eyes reopened. Nero became empowered once more, he began shifting through the rocks, on top of the surface a pentagram began taking shape, Sage's energy sphere dissipated, the clouds became crimson red, blue lightning struck down from the skies, and it started Raining with red rain.

"What's this?" Amy asked

Sage stared at the ground in fear.

"No... NO!" Sage yelled

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY ROSAAAAAAAA!" Nero yelled, as he shattered the rocks away with his overwhelming power, Nero let out a fearsome shout as he charged through the rest of the rocks, Nero emerged from the center of the pentagram, and threw a fully powered punch at Sage.

"You... will... not hurt her!" Nero told Sage.

"You're a demon god?!" Sage replied

"Hell... yeah!" Nero responded as he slammed his foot into Sage's head throwing him to the ground.

Nero's hair had remained the same length it was whilst in his demon form but it possessed red highlights in it, his appearance was similar to his demon form his chin remained pointed along with small indents going from the corners of his chin to his ears along his Jaw, and his teeth were still incredibly sharp his eyes went from black to white and his pupils became a crimson red. his demon arms became more spiked and turned from dark red to a pitch black, his torso became dark red in places whilst emitting an ominous purple glow, his biker boots were replaced with black metal knee high boots, and his trousers remained the same but had a shadow like aura coming off of them, his aura turned from an ominous purple to a raging blood red color, accompanied by Lightning circulating around his body.

Nero blinked towards Sage and began releasing a flurry of unrelenting blows, Sage couldn't defend himself, as Nero was moving faster than he could predict, Nero started kicking him around like a Ping-Pong ball.

"No matter how much you hit me... you cannot kill me in this form! Fool!" Sage explained

"I might not be able to kill you in this form, but I can damn well knock you out of it!" Nero responded

Nero continued attacking mercilessly, he then kicked Sage into space and flew up and faced him. Sage flew in and tried landing punches but Nero avoided them with Ease, Nero started throwing out full power punches at Sage, and then knocked him back down to earth, Sage had lost his god form, Nero flew to the location of where he'd land and charged the strongest energy attack he could.

"Now... You... DIE!" Nero yelled as he released the energy attack at Sage.

Sage was struck by the energy and his body disintegrated.

"No... No... I am a... god... this can't be happening... I refuse... no... NOOO!" Sage yelled as he was disintegrated by the blast.

Nero reverted back to his Restrained Demon Form; Rosalinda ran up to Nero and hugged him. Amy looked at Nero as if to say "Just hug her back" Nero understood and Hugged Rosalinda as well

"Rosa, you wanted to say something earlier?" Nero told her

"Oh yeah... Well here it is... Nero... I... Love you" Rosalinda told him

Amy turned as pale as a sheet and just starred at the two, Nero turned as red as a tomato when she said it. He blinked a few times, and Amy just starred.

"Erm... are you okay Nero? AMY?!" Rosalinda asked the two

"I'm... fine" Amy replied

"Well... the thing is Rosa... I've grown to love you too" Nero replied

Rosalinda turned just as red as Nero

"R-really?" Rosalinda asked

"Yes..." Nero replied

"Yay" Rosalinda said as she hugged Nero again.

"Ahh young love" Amy said

Nero thought to himself (I'm over 100 years old I am far from young)

The two Demons spent two years together as lovers and eventually got married to each other and got Essie back in their family.

 **Demon XYZ - The End**


End file.
